Save Me
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: AJ decides to get involved with Sheamus and dolph's match and a certain blonde haired diva just couldn't let that happen. so she decides to give AJ a message it stay away from the ring.


_**Hello Just wanted to do a one shot**_

_**Prompt- AJ gets in the way of sheamus and dolph's match and its Kaitlyn to the rescue. Kaitmus *Smut***_

* * *

Kaitlyn watched backstage as sheamus walked out to the ring, his music blaring and a smile gracing his pale face. He hit his chest and you could see the redness beginning to form there. Kaitlyn always loved how sheamus looked his pale skin and red hair made him look like a flame, he was so beautiful she just wanted to run her hands along his body- ugh she shouldn't even be thinking this way they were friends and thats it!

She knew he didn't want more, because if he did she was sure to notice...or not. She waited as dolph ziggler's music hit, he walked out with that disgusting greasy blonde hair and beat up MITB briefcase in hand. Plus those leeches next to him crazy AJ and the obviously roided up Big E Langston, Kaitlyn thought bitterly.

She was just waiting for Big E to get in the ring so he could kick his ass because dolph just can't stand to lose he has to get someone to fight his battles for him. After the match was over AJ slid into the ring and jumped on Sheamus' back to distract him , but Kaitlyn was NOT! about to let that happen so she ran to the ring as fast as she could, jumped into the ring and grabbed AJ's hair, she slammed her head back onto the mat. Dolph tried to take advantage of the distraction and tried to zig zag Sheamus but he ducked and hit dolph with a brogue kick.

They both rolled out of the ring and sheamus' music started, he turned around to see Kaitlyn standing there looking at him shyly. He smiled at her and raised her hand, the crowd went wild as they celebrated. Sheamus helped her out of the ring and they walked stood there awkwardly he couldn't believe all of that transpired, and of all people to help him is the most beautiful diva on all of the roster. He would see Kaitlyn walk down the halls of arenas they were at and she would flash the sexest smile, her plump lips woyld turn up and she'd bite her lip it always took him all of his strength not to pounce on her and give her the most passionate kiss she has ever gotten in her life, but he had to refrain he didn't even know if she liked him or not. "Hey thanks fer' helpin' he out there lass" sheamus said happily,

" you're welcome I just couldn't stand there while that little bitch got her way." she spat venomously

sheamus put his hands up playfully, "woah lass calm down there, how bout me and the divas champion stick together, ya know we make a great team." He smiled warmly, she blushed "I think we'd be good together too" he looked into her beautiful brown eyes he knew he had to do it right now, or he would never do it. Sheamus leaned in cautiously, Kaitlyn licked her lips in anticipation.

His lips connected with hers and they both knew a tether had formed between the two. They both pulled back, "wow" they both said in unison, her arms were still wrapped around his neck, they walked silently to sheamus' locker room. Once they got in there, he pounced on her so fast, kissing her neck and chest, all while pinning her to The wall, Kaitlyn moaned loudly And laced her fingers through his fiery red hair, she was so aroused she felt the wetness seep through her slit onto her panties "Sheamus... uhh oh yeah" she was cut off when his hands reached her breasts.

They fit perfectly into his big hands, he tweaked her nipples and they hardened against his rough hands through the fabric of the thin white button up. Sheamus started to lead her to the couch, Kaitlyn wanted a little control so she pushed him down on the couch and leaned down to kiss him, she scratched her nails against his pale white chest, it was broad and strong she just couldn't get enough of him."Kaitlyn I want to see ya.." he replied huskily " okay baby you just sit back and watch."

He leaned back on the couch while she started unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her big breasts covered by her bra, she reached back and unclasped it, it fell away from her and reveals her pink nipples, "touch me baby" she demanded, he brushed his fingertips over her nipples. He ran his hands to her pants only to roughly pull them down, Kaitlyn gasped in surprise but it soon turned into a moan when he cupped her pussy, she was wet and her clit was swollen and begging for attention. He rose up only to push Kaitlyn on to the couch, he lifted her legs up onto his shoulders. He burried his head between her thighs, licking her cunt wildly, "oh oh yes right there...oh fuck eat my pussy baby" kaitlyn Screamed.

he took her clit into his mouth, her legs were sweating profusely, she wrapped her legs around his head making her noises muffled to him. Kaitlyn could feel the tingling starting in her tummy, she knew that her orgasim was coming and coming fast "ohhh yes Sheamus i'm cumming!" sheamus was relentless and kept licking until she couldn't take it anymore.

Sheamus looked up from in between her legs "i just wanted ta thank ya properly." she lay there spent, her eyes half closed but still awake. "well that was a very good thank you... hmmm i dont think youre done just yet."  
"oh" sheamus replied raising his eyebrows, "yeah come on lets get dressed you have just a little more thanking to do at your hotel.." sheamus jumped off the couch and got dressed. Kaitlyn was just buttoning her shirt up when sheamus nudged her out of the dressing room, this was going to be a long night.


End file.
